


tied together

by r0uen



Series: amaguuji week 2020! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: amaguji week day 3!Rantaro has mixed feelings about being tied to his soulmate, and ends up accidentally meeting them.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amaguuji week 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	tied together

**Author's Note:**

> amaguuji week day 3- red string au!  
> just for context, in this au the string colors have specific meanings-  
> a red string means they haven't met  
> pink string means they have met and have a good relationship  
> white string means they are romantically involved and have a great relationship  
> maroon string means a bad relationship  
> black string means that the relationship is irreparable or their soulmate is dead  
> i hope you enjoy!!

For all of his life, Rantaro has been surrounded by strings.

Red strings. Pink strings. White strings. Maroon strings. 

They twist around him, up and around and over and through, tying one person to their soulmate- your perfect match, the ying to your yang, the puzzle piece that completes you. 

Frankly, Rantaro can't help but despise the concept. 

He's complete already. He's happy living without a soulmate (and he would, if he didn't care about being completely rejected from society). 

And yet, the red string on his pinkie sits there. Waiting. Waiting until he meets his match, waiting for his heart to burst into flames. 

He tries to stay far away from scissors in case he cuts the string and regrets it.

And, god, he wants to, he wants to just say "Fuck it!" and find his own happiness, but he doesn't want to do that to his soulmate. Besides, his parents and sisters would probably murder him if he did that. 

There's a part of him that wants to meet his soulmate, too. He wants the feeling everyone describes- that tingly warmth building in your chest when you first set your eyes on them, knowing that they're the one for you. He wants it, but he wishes he had more of a choice in the matter. 

Him and his soulmate exchange tugs sometimes, and they have a little system going. One pull is basically like saying hello, two asking how are you. Sometimes Rantaro pulls random patterns into the string, and then his soulmates repeats the pattern back. He can almost feel the smile on their face when they do that. 

But the tugs are always steady and purposefully, so Rantaro's first instinct is to freak out when he suddenly gets a set of random, harsh tugs on his strings. 

He was in a local coffee shop with Shuichi, discussing plans for the weekend when it happened, and he stares at the string and his hands shake. What if something happened to them? He would never forgive himself. He's terrified the string is going to turn black, so he stares at it, stares and stares and stares and staresandstaresandstaresand-

"Taro?" asks Shuichi and, oh fuck, now Shuichi's worried. His eyebrows are creases and he reaches out to grab Rantaro's (string-less) hand. "You okay?" 

His mind is yelling at him to stay calm, think about this rationally, so he says, "Yeah, my string is just going crazy." He looks up at the golden eyes in front of him, and he can tell that Shuichi knows he's lying. I'm scared, Shuichi. What if something happened to them? What if they're dying? I don't know what to do!" Rantaro had stood up during his rambling, and finds himself embraced by Shuichi. 

"It'll be okay, Rantaro. I promise. I can help you contact them if you want." 

Shuichi specializes in detective work, and often helps people connect with their soulmates. Some have never met, some have met before and are desperate to reconnect. So Shuichi could definitely help. 

But Rantaro finds himself shaking his head, trying to even out his breathing. He wants to find his soulmate himself. "No, it's okay, Shu. It's my job to find them, not yours." He tugs the string once, and gets another set of frantic pulls in response."I just want them to be okay." 

He relaxes into the hug for a few moments, before Shuichi pulls away. "Uh, can you turn around real quick? There's some guy staring at us and I don't know if you know him. He's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, okay." 

Rantaro turns around and his heart stutters to a stop. 

Sitting at a table across the café is the most beautiful guy Rantaro has ever seen. His hair is long and dark, and it glimmers in the light. His eyes are this exquisite yellow-green. He's wearing eyeliner, drawn perfectly onto pale skin. The stranger wears a black mask with a zipper on the front, and it's so strange but so cute at the same time. A multitude of necklaces hang from his neck, lying against his green jacket and black button up. Rantaro is completely mesmerized, and it takes him longer than it should for him to realize the man is staring back. 

It takes him double that time to realize that his string is pointing straight ahead, and its bold red is fading into a lighter pink. 

He met his soulmate. 

Rantaro Amami has met his soulmate. 

Shuichi murmurs something about going over to him, and he's grinning ear to ear. Rantaro's legs move automatically- he's too shocked to do anything but stare. The other seems to have the same reaction, watches as Rantaro approaches and sits in the chair opposite him. 

Frankly, Rantaro thinks the movies about meeting your soulmate are quite inaccurate. This moment is missing all the tension as the characters figure it out before jumping into each other's arms as they cry cheers of joy. And yet, this moment is perfect all the same, as Rantaro tries to figure out what to say to this man (his soulmate, his  literal soulmate) who is sitting in front of him. 

They stare at each other a little longer, before Rantaro finds the courage to say, "So. Hi, I guess." It's peculiar to see the string on his hand end, tied in a bow on a pinkie finger less than a foot away, and it makes him softly smile. 

"Hello," says his soulmate, and his voice is really really  really  nice. It's a soft, welcoming baritone and Rantaro adores it. 

Maybe people weren't kidding about that "love at first sight" thing. 

"I'm Amami Rantaro." Rantaro stretches out his hand, noting with curiosity that his soulmate has bandages wrapped around his arms. His grip was soft yet confident, and his hands were warm. They shook hands for more than what's typically appropriate, and Rantaro can tell his partner doesn't want to let go either. So, he laces their fingers together, delighting in the blush that crosses the other's face. 

"I'm Shinguji Korekiyo. I must admit, I'm very pleased to have met you, Amami-san. I can tell we're going to get along well, even though I have a healthy skepticism about soulmates." 

Rantaro smiles sadly at that. Wow, they really were similar. "Don't worry, I feel the same way. Or, rather felt. It felt wrong expecting my soulmate to just show up and make my life better, when I can just do that myself. But, uh," he squeezes Korekiyo's hand, "I'm rather happy with the way this turned out, obviously." 

Abruptly, he remembers Shuichi is still probably waiting for him, and looks back over his shoulder. Shuichi is near the door, and waves when he looks. Rantaro grins as Shuichi mouths "call me" before slipping outside. 

"Oh my, I probably interrupted your outing with your friend, I'm horribly sorry Amami-san," Korekiyo says, and Rantaro's attention is brought back to the gorgeous man in front of him. 

"Please don't worry, it's not a problem at all. Shu gets how this is a big deal." He meets Korekiyo's eyes, tries to convey how he feels right now through a glance. "Also, you should just call me Rantaro. I'm not one for formalities." 

Korekiyo seems surprised, but rather happy with the development. "Then you may call me Korekiyo." 

"Korekiyo..." Rantaro tastes the name in his mouth. It's someone a perfect name. "That's a beautiful name." 

"Why, thank you," responds Korekiyo. Their hands are still laced on the table, and Rantaro can't help but grin. He notes with pleasure that the string is two shaded lighter than the red it originally was. 

"Korekiyo, would you want to go get dinner with me?" Rantaro asks. "I know it's a bit forward, but I really wanna get to know you better. Like, really badly." 

Kiyo chuckles airily, and it's like music to his ears. "I would be honored."


End file.
